


2017: The Right Thing

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara makes a choice to do the right thing and as usual her friends follow her.





	2017: The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the series down, next part is coming tomorrow.
> 
> The Votes are now:
> 
> Lena: 7 Votes.
> 
> Alex: 4 Votes.
> 
> Diana: 0 Votes.
> 
> Lucy: 0 Votes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part.

Night became day and Kara parked her car on the outskirts of the city on the desert highway, she was parked at the gas station which was now cleared after she shot another infected person before turning on the pumps.

Alex was still asleep and Kara was sitting on the hood of the Camaro when Alex woke up, she looked around and saw Kara looking to the sun which was rising in the distance, Alex groaned silently and she climbed out the car.

Kara looked over her shoulder at her best friend and smiled sadly knowing Alex was upset over her parent’s death, Alex gave Kara a smile “Hey” she greeted.

“Hey” Kara replied softly and Alex sat on the hood of the car next to Kara.

“Any news from your sister” Alex asked.

“Nope, I heard from Lena and Lucy, they are on their way here to meet us here” Kara replied.

“You managed to locate Lena?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head “Yeah she lost her cell phone during the confusion, Lucy picked her up” Kara answered.

They fell into a deep silence and Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulders “What the hell is going on?” she whispered.

“I don’t know, but odds are that this is going to get worse before it gets better” Kara replied.

“Oh you’re just a ray of sunshine” Alex said sarcastically.

“Well when you are forced to shoot your mother in the head then you lose you sunny attitude” Kara replied.

“I’m sorry” Alex said with a heavy sigh, she looked to Kara and she saw that Kara was struggling to keep it together and she pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara hugged back tightly before they pulled apart.

“How the hell did this happen?” Alex asked confused as she got up from the hood of the Camaro.

“Well my mother was bitten, your mother was scratched, I think it’s safe to say that whatever this is, it’s transferable” Kara said and Alex nodded her head in agreement with Kara.

“Ok so now what?” Alex asked looking out at the open stretch of road before them both “Where do we go now?” Alex asked.

“We wait for Lena and Lucy and we drive, we got to get the hell away from this place” Kara stated and Alex nodded her head in agreement.

Alex and Kara waited for what seemed like hours when it was only 30 minutes, Lena and Lucy pulled up in an SUV.

Kara nodded her head “That’ll come in handy” Kara said and she pulled Lena into a tight hug then Lucy, she hugged Lucy tight before releasing her and Lucy went to the back of her SUV.

“I raided my dad’s weapons room before I left” Lucy said as she opened the SUV.

Lucy’s father was a United States General who died in combat but he had a weapons storage in the garage, Lucy pulled the large box out and opened it up revealing a whole lot of weapons.

Lucy shrugged “Figured we would need them” she said and Kara smiled before hugging her tight and kissing her forehead, she reached into the weapons box and pulled out a M4 assault rifle, a few clips of ammo before finishing a Barretta M92 handgun.

“Ok, let’s get out of here” Alex said as she grabbed her weapons.

Kara was looking to the city in the distance and shook her head “We can’t” she said and they looked to her confused.

“Kara, what are you talking about?” Lena asked.

Kara turned to them all and sighed “We can’t leave those survivors alone, I can’t” Kara said.

Lucy stepped forward and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder “Kara listen to me, what you are thinking is suicide” she said and Kara sighed.

“Look if you 3 don’t want to come with me it’s fine but I’m not leaving those people to die” she said.

Alex though smiled and pulled Kara into a tight hug before pulling back “Ok then let’s go” she said and she got into the passenger side of the Camaro.

Lena and Lucy looked to each other and sighed, they knew Kara was selfless and brave but this went beyond that, so jumping back into the SUV Lucy and Lena followed Kara and Alex back into the city.

Kara had the gas to the floor and the Camaro’s engine was roaring, Alex watched Kara drive the car perfectly and she had to admit seeing Kara handle this 6th generation Camaro was a turn on.

Lucy and Lena was struggling to keep up with the Camaro as Kara drove it, even they were some-what aroused by the driving Kara was displaying, Kara turned the wheel hard to the left and pulled the e-brake and the Camaro went into a perfectly controlled skid before she recovered it and continued to drive.

Kara was determined to find survivors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Next part coming tomorrow.


End file.
